Un petit rien qui n'a pas de prix
by steph65
Summary: Me voilà de retour pour un petit OS spécial Saint-Valentin - Post 5 x 14 - Que va offrir Castle à Beckett à la place des boucles d'oreilles?


Lorsque Kate sortit de la salle de bain, Castle était déjà au lit, torse nu, adossé contre les coussins, un bras derrière la tête. Le regard posé sur la commode qui se trouvait face à lui, il souriait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait offert son cadeau la veille au soir, ce sourire béat ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était le plus cadeau de Saint-Valentin que Kate pouvait lui faire !

À sa connaissance, aucun des anciens petits-amis de Beckett n'avaient eu droit ne serait-ce qu'à une clé de son appartement, alors qu'elle lui en avait donné une depuis longtemps déjà, bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. « Vous êtes mon partenaire, Castle. Alors c'est en cas d'urgence », lui avait-elle expliqué à l'époque. Et maintenant ça. Un tiroir. _S_ _on_ tiroir. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Il mesurait parfaitement la symbolique du geste. Et il se devait de reconnaître qu'à côté, son propre cadeau paraissait bien futile. Bien sûr, il aimait Kate plus que tout. Cependant, ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est pourquoi, pour leur première Saint-Valentin, il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer, lui mettre la pression, en lui offrant un cadeau beaucoup trop...intime. Mais voilà qu'elle, elle lui offrait, avec ce tiroir, une place dans sa vie ! Finalement, il était presque heureux du fiasco de la veille. Oui, il était content de s'être trompé de veste. Certes, l'explication avec Gates dans son bureau avait été pour le moins gênante, mais au moins, ça lui laissait une deuxième chance. Et ce soir, il comptait bien en profiter.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle se coucha à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place au creux de son bras.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Tu avais raison.

\- À quel propos?

\- Hier matin, lorsque tu m'as dit que j'allais aimer ton cadeau, tu avais raison, expliqua-t-il. Je l''adore !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir, sourit-elle en laissant sa main vagabonder sur la poitrine de son homme, puisque tu as passer une bonne partie de la nuit à me...remercier. Mais ce n'est qu'un tiroir, Castle !

\- Non, non! S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

Ils retrouvèrent tous les deux couchés sur leur flanc, face à face.

\- C'est bien plus que ça, que..qu'un simple tiroir, comme tu dis. Et tu le sais très bien, rajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, je le sais, admit-elle. Mais disons que...ça m'a semblé...évident, c'est tout.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant l'instant. Puis Castle reprit :

\- J'ai passé une partie de la journée à me triturer l'esprit pour trouver un autre cadeau à t'offrir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai rien trouvé. Oh, j'ai bien eu quelques idées, mais rien qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce tiroir, _mon_ tiroir.

\- Castle, la Saint-Valentin n'est pas une compétition ! Peu importe la valeur du cadeau. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce qu'il représente. Pour celui qui l'offre, mais aussi pour celui qui le reçoit.

\- Tu as raison. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. Alors j'ai réfléchi. J'ai pensé à toi, à moi, à ce qu'on est en train de vivre tous les deux, à ...ces dernières semaines, et ...j'ai fini par trouver.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode pour attraper un paquet dans son tiroir. Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et le lui tendit.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin, dit-il simplement.

S'asseyant pour être plus à l'aise, elle prit le paquet et enleva délicatement le papier.

\- C'est...un vieux cahier, constata-t-elle.

\- Ouvre-le.

Tournant la première page, elle commença à lire les premiers mots, écris de la main maladroite d'un jeune enfant : « Mon nom est Richard Alexander Rodgers, et je suis pas comme les autres enfants ». Surprise, elle releva la tête vers Rick.

\- Castle, c'est ….

\- Un journal...mon journal.

Elle commença alors à feuilleter le cahier. Les premières pages étaient remplies d'une écriture très scolaire, incertaine et un peu hésitante. Mais petit à petit, à la forme des lettres, on pouvait voir que la main s'assurait. Puis le style commençait à changer, révélant ainsi peu à peu la personnalité de l'écrivain. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne s'y attarde pour le moment. Elle prendrait le temps de lire. Plus tard. Pour le moment, trop de sentiments se bousculaient en elle. Elle était à la fois surprise, émue, et touchée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Rick, c'est...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Je ne savais pas que...

\- Personne ne sait. À part toi, personne ne connait l'existence de ce journal.

\- Un journal, c'est très...personnel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est toi, justement ... Et parce qu'il est temps , dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Voyant une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de Kate, il s'allongea à ses côtés avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai un aveu à te faire. Il y a quelques semaines, quand Mérédith est venue voir Alexis... Avant qu'elle ne reparte, je...j'ai entendu la conversation que vous avez eu toutes les deux.

\- Mais...Tu étais monté lui chercher son sac à main...

\- Oui, et j'allais redescendre, quand je l'ai entendu t'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles elle et moi, ça n'avait pas marché. Le fait qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas me connaître, que notre mariage n'allait que dans un sens...Sur le moment, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis descendu et j'ai fais comme si tout allait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé après qu'elle soit partie ?

\- C'était plus facile pour moi. De faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...parce qu'elle avait raison. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé de moi, de mon histoire, tout comme je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ce journal, parce que je...je voulais me protéger.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, comme pour se donner le courage de continuer à parler. Le journal toujours dans une main, elle posa sa tête au creux de son bras et écouta la suite.

\- On a tous quelque chose à cacher, que ce soit des faiblesses, ou des blessures mal cicatrisées qu'on ne veux pas voir se réouvrir. Et chacun agit de manière différente pour que se préserver. Toi, tu as construit un mur en toi après le décès de ta mère pour ne plus souffrir. Moi, j'ai choisi de taire une grande partie de ma vie. Finalement, on n'est pas si différents, toi et moi..Mais...j'ai vu la tête que tu as fait.

\- Castle...

\- Laisse-moi finir, Kate, s'il te plait. J'ai compris que tu ressentais exactement la même chose que Mérédith. Sûrement parce que, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'agissais de la manière avec toi qu'avec elle. Je continuais à me protéger. C'est là que j'ai su. Qu' il fallait que j'arrête ça, au plus vite. Et hier soir, quand tu m'as offert ce tiroir, j'ai entendu une petite voix dans ma tête me dire : « Richard Castle ! Si Kate Beckett te fais une place dans sa vie, il est grand temps pour Richard Alexander Rodgers de lui faire une place dans la sienne, tu ne crois pas ?»

Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, le journal posé contre sa poitrine, il prit appui sur son avant-bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que je te donne ce journal, Kate. Pour que tu saches qui est Richard Alexander Rodgers. Tout est là, dans ce vieux cahier, dit-il en posant sa main dessus. Ma vie, mon histoire, mes pensées les plus secrètes, mes blessures, toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne.

Émue, elle posa une main sur sa joue, sans un mot. Il avait raison. Lorsque Mérédith lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait tout à coup réalisé qu'elle ne connaissait de Rick que ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui dans les journaux, ou ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, elle voulait...plus. Elle avait _besoin_ d'en savoir plus, qu' il se livre un peu plus à elle. Pour avancer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Elle s'était dit qu'après tout, il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps, lui aussi. Tout comme elle. Et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de patience, comme lui, qui avait attendu 4 ans qu'elle soit enfin prête. Alors elle avait attendu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour ce cadeau. Il est...parfait.

Il se pencha pour à son tour effleurer ses lèvres d'un léger baiser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'approfondir, elle demanda doucement :

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi?

\- Ce que tu veux. Je t'écoute.

\- Avant que je ne commence à le lire, j'aimerais que tu me racontes l'histoire de ce journal. Je veux dire, ce qui n'y est pas écrit dedans, ce qui a fait que tu as commencé à l'écrire.

\- OK, dit-il en s'installant confortablement dans le lit, alors qu' après avoir posé le cahier sur sa table de nuit, elle prenait place tout contre lui. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais parfois, les enfants peuvent se montrer très cruels entre eux, et encore plus envers ceux qui sont différents. Quand j'étais petit, je veux dire avant que je ne commence à aller à l'école, je n'avais pas conscience que notre façon de vivre, avec ma mère, pouvait sembler...hors norme. Moi, j'étais heureux. Même si la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours. Ma mère m'emmenait partout avec elle. Je voyageais à travers le pays, au gré de ses tournées. Je voyais beaucoup de monde, la plupart du temps des gens totalement excentriques, comme elle. Mais ils étaient tous si gentil avec moi. Sûrement parce que j'étais le seul enfant au milieu de toutes ces grandes personnes. Pendant que ma mère était sur scène, moi j'étais en coulisse. Et il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un de la troupe qui s'occupait de moi. On s'amusait, on se déguisait. Pour le petit garçon que j'étais, c'était...magique. C'était ma vie, c'était...normal. Puis je suis rentré à l'école, et là, les choses se sont gâtées. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants. Pour commencer, ils avaient quasiment tous un papa et une maman. Mais ils avaient aussi un petit frère, ou une petite sœur, une grande maison, sans oublier un chien. Moi, je n'avais pas de papa. Et on vivait dans un petit appartement. Quand ma mère partait en tournée, j'étais gardé par des nourrices qui se fichaient royalement de moi. Bref, c'est là que j'ai pris conscience de ma différence. Enfin, plus exactement, ce sont mes petits camarades qui m'en ont fait prendre conscience, et plutôt durement. Ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se moquent de moi, ou qu'ils me traitent de bâtard. Plus le temps passait, plus c'était dur. J'étais triste, et je sentais la colère monter en moi. Mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Surtout pas à ma mère. Parce que je voyais bien qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que je sois heureux, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Alors, quand j'ai eu appris à écrire, j'ai commencé à tenir ce cahier. Au début, c'était pour extérioriser cette colère, pour mettre des mots sur tout ce que je ressentais. C'était une sorte d'exutoire. Tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça m'a fait. Et petit à petit, j'y ai pris goût. Je veux dire, à l'écriture. Alors, j'ai continué. Après ce journal, j'ai commencé à écrire des histoires, n'importe quoi, tout ce qui me venait en tête...Tu sais, si on y réfléchit bien, on peut dire que c'est à cette époque qu'a commencé ma carrière d'écrivain.

Captivée, elle s'était tourné vers lui pour le regarder parler. En quelques minutes, elle venait d'en apprendre bien plus sur sa vie qu'en 5 ans de partenariat. Et elle était touchée. Par son récit, mais aussi par les inflexions de sa voix et les expressions de son visage, qui variaient selon qu'il racontait des moments heureux ou des moments douloureux de cette période de sa vie.

\- C'est une belle histoire, dit-elle en caressant la poitrine de son homme. Merci. De me l'avoir racontée.

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord. Mais rapidement, les lèvres devinrent plus gourmandes, les mains se cherchèrent, caressèrent les corps, et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur désir mutuel.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Rick en se disant que dès demain, elle ouvrirait à nouveau ce journal, pour connaître toute l'histoire, l'histoire vraie de Richard Alexander Rodgers.


End file.
